


"you make me want things i can't have"

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: dialogue prompt: "you make me want things i can't have"(two different anons requested this, first chapter marichat the second ladynoir)





	1. marichat

“You make me want things I can’t have,” Chat murmurs into her neck moments before he lays another kiss onto her, sending a wave of butterflies flying in Marinette’s stomach. Turning her face to look at him, he kisses again, this time his lips landing on the corner of her lips.

“What’s not to have here?” she asks, enjoying the way he holds her close, the moonlight making his suit shine. Her back pressed against the railing to her balcony, she’s at his mercy, the railing cold against her back and every second with him on her skin hot. And with every second, she wants him more and more. Her hands roaming up and down his arms, she finally rests them behind his neck, pulling her head back and gazing into his eyes.

“You,” he finally answers, prompting a laugh to leave Marinette’s mouth.

“Of course, you can have me,” she says, fiddling with the hair at the nape of his neck. She leans forward and kisses him softly on the cheek, taking the moment to enjoy how well he smelled, of leather and nice cologne. “You wouldn’t be kissing me in the middle of the night right now if you didn’t.”

“You know what I mean.”

And Marinette does, even as she smiles and pulls him closer and tells him he’s silly. Although all of their nighttime rendezvouses were welcomed and enjoyed, they did little to curb her craving, the urge to be with him more intense than anything else.

She wanted him like a flower wished for sunshine, or how a drought craved to meet rain. The way a person thirsted for water, or how fire needed oxygen to exist. Marinette felt a desire within her for normal activities, for something to exist beyond nights alone and rare daytime interactions. She longed for a time where they could have each other around without prompting worries for attacks and targets and ruined reputations.

And Chat did too, that was something she knew even without him voicing his thoughts. Marinette could tell in the way he looked at her, in the way he always hated saying goodbye or hesitated to break free with their last kiss each time.

They had each other, and yet at the same time, didn’t.


	2. ladynoir

“You make me want things I can’t have,” Ladybug tells him one night, mid-patrol. They’re on some random building, watching the streets below. Chat’s ears perk up at the sound, and he turns to look at his Lady, her head on his shoulder and eyes off somewhere else.

“What?”

“You make me want things I can’t have,” she says. Ladybug’s voice is clear, but with the way she speaks, Adrien knows she wants nothing more than to just throw the words to the wind.

“What things are they?” he asks, gazing at her. Ladybug still hasn’t turned his way, watching the way a light flickers across the street.

“You know what kind, Chat.”

And he does. He knows what Ladybug means, everything that lies underneath it. He can tell what things she wants, what she craved for. What goes beyond just holding hands in their suits, or running their hands over each other’s faces and feeling the indent of their masks. He knows it goes pass kisses, pass dodging a near reveal and hating the way the beep sounds out, reminding them their time is up.

Adrien knows full well what his Lady means, and it makes him exhale, too pent up to try and release his inner thoughts. Reaching for her hand, he grabs it, ever so gentle as he raises it to his lips. She finally turns as he kisses her hand, slow and soft as if she’ll disappear with one touch.

“One day,” he promises her, “It just… It just isn’t in the plan for now.”

“I know.” Ladybug’s head finally facing him, she waits until he’s lowered her hand before leaning over, kissing Chat with the same amount of force.

Because well, she’d be lying if she wasn’t scared he’d go away with a single touch too.


End file.
